Mother Knows Best
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: hehe, the title is misleading. This is a Becall/Ross story Lab Rat Lovin' ! I don't care if you hate Haylen, don't read it if you don't like her! Don't need your criticism.
1. The Kiss

A/N: Okay, Lacy can verify, I started giggling during this last epi of NY. Then, a Becall/Ross bunny planted itself. Stupid bunny. Here is the story.

Disclaimer: Seriously, LacytheDemonicDuck verifies.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adam plopped himself in a chair next to Sheldon in the layout room. He sighed, picking up a pen and tapping it against his lips.

"What's wrong man?" Sheldon asked. "Blonde got your tongue?" He joked.

"Not funny Doc. She's-she's amazing! Better than me! I'm screwed up. Abused as a child and now fearful of authority figures. I'm in deep shit man." Adam said.

"No you aren't. She's in for a year on a grant if she 'passes' with Mac." Sheldon said.

"A grant? How?" Adam asked. This woman intrigued him, especially since she'd been able to get a grant.

"Graduated magna cum lade from Columbia I think is what she said. Masters in... Forensic Sciences and Bachelors in Chemistry. I think that's right. Not completely sure." Sheldon said.

"Great!" Adam said sarcastically. He leaned back in his chair and moaned. "I hate that I like her." He stated, closing his eyes.

Sheldon snickered as Adam dozed off. Haylen walked in the room, tiptoeing after she noticed the sleeping Adam.

"Tired much?" She asked as she sat on Adam's other side, on the table.

Sheldon shrugged. "I guess. Haven't seen much of him lately. He's been worried about keeping his job." Shel said pointedly, looking at Haylen.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Not trying to take his job. Now his heart is a different story..." She said, trailing off, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Too much info Haylen." Sheldon said.

She blushed deeply as Adam muttered her name in his sleep.

"Haha. Someone has a crush." Sheldon laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"Shut up." Adam mumbled.

Haylen's snickering stopped. Of course, this is when Sheldon's started.

"What's up Doc?" Adam asked. His voice was thick with sleep. Haylen found it quite...sexy.

Sheldon kept laughing. Sobering enough to talk, he pointed to Haylen. "Look behind you and to your left." He told Adam.

Turning, Adam jumped when he saw the blonde perched on the table, head cocked to one side.

"Hi." She said timidly.

"Hello." Adam said, turning back around to Sheldon, flushing as he realized how hard it was to be around her.

"Adam, can I talk to you?" Haylen asked. Sheldon smirked. She glared at the doctor. "Alone." She said forcefully.

Sheldon's arms went up in mock surrender. "A'ight, I'm leaving. Got paperwork to do anyway." He muttered, leaving the layout room.

"What Haylen?" Adam asked as she sat in a chair across from him.

"You. Why'd you think I was trying to take your job?!" She asked, glaring at the table. She didn't want Adam, the scruffy red head with the brightest blue eyes, to be the target of her sudden onslaught of anger.

"Because you're obviously smarter than me, Mac seems utterly intrigued in you, and everyone else seems to see you as a big puppy that'll last forever." Adam muttered, glaring at his own end of the table.

Haylen laughed. "Smarter? Than you?! That's classic! Adam, you have more than four masters, plus, you graduated top of your class, high school and college. I may have graduated well in college, but only because I worked my ass off." She said.

Adam's eyes widened. Realization hit him like an anvil. Haylen was gorgeous, equally smart, equally talented and snarky. There was a balance. She was stubborn, annoying at times, and had OCD when it came to detail.

"Adam?" Haylen's head cocked again.

Adam laughed as he was pulled from his epiphany. "You look like a dog Haylen." He said.

She mock-glared at him as he walked up behind her. Her back was still to the window so Adam turned her around.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Haylen asked as Adam put his hands on the chair arms.

"Something I should've done when I first met you." Adam stated.

He moved in closer, allowing no time to adjust as he pressed against her chest, in her comfort zone. Before Haylen knew it, Adam's lips were on her own and pressing softly, not forcing anything. He drew back slowly.

She grabbed his cheeks. "Don't you dare." She growled. Adam's eyes grew wide as dinner plates. She pulled his lips back on hers, allowing her hesitation to become non-existent as she pushed against him, deepening the kiss.

Sheldon watched through the glass door. Danny wheeled up beside him, gaping as he saw the hot and heavy makeout session.

"$10, Messer." Sheldon said, holding out his hand.

"You kiddin' me?! Dammit!" Danny pulled $10 from his pocket and handed it over to the grinning doctor.

Stella stood behind Sheldon and laughed. Lindsay came behind Danny with an, "I told you so" look on her face.

"What did I tell you?" Stella asked Danny.

"Mother always knows best." He muttered.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I see Stella as the mom, Mac as the dad, Sid as the cooky granddad and everyone else as the kids. :D Love it? Like it? Hate it? I don't care, just review!!!!!!!!!

Kisses and $10

~Sarah~

P.S This is the first Het story I've done in a while, isn't it?


	2. The Date

A/N: Due to great responses after my last story, I'm thinking of continuing this story, as a possible series. But right now, this is just a sequel.

Disclaimer: *looks at lawyers, who shake their heads*  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week or so since "The Kiss" and Haylen and Adam had seemingly forgotten. But, Momma Stella knew what was going on.

*flashback*

Stella had been sitting in the breakroom staring at a book she wasn't even reading when Haylen had walked in.

"Detective Bonasera?" Haylen asked timidly.

"It's Stella please, Haylen. How can I help?" Stella said, closing the book.

"Well, Stella," Haylen tested the name on her tongue, "do you know about what Adam likes? I'd like for us to go out some time but, I can't figure out what he'd like." She said.

Stella laughed slightly and shook her head. "It's fine Haylen. Adam is... timid, to say the least. He's also very introverted (A/N: Vocab word!) and buries himself under technology. Although, I know for a fact that he's very fond of Guitar Hero along with pizza and beer. He's not good at traditional dates though. He'd much rather be at home plating Guitar Hero." Stella explained.

"Oh thank you Stella. This means so much to me!" Haylen said, leaving the breakroom.

_'This oughta be fun.' _Stella thought to herself.

*end flashback*

Haylen rushed through the halls looking for a certain red haired, blue eyed lab tech. Of course, rushing through the halls isn't such a good idea. She ran into another tech who'd been carrying a stack of boxes of gloves.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She bent down to help him pick up the boxes.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm a klutz as it is." He said, picking up some of the boxes.

Haylen looked up and her eyes got wide as she realized who'd she'd run into.

"Adam?" She asked, blinking.

"Haylen? I thought you were done for the day." Adam said, helping her up.

"I was actually looking for you." She said, blushing.

"Really, what for?" He asked, picking up the rest of the boxes in his arms.

"Here let me help." Haylen took some of the boxes from him. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go get some pizza, grab a beer or two." She said, setting a few of the boxes in the Fingerprint analysis lab.

"Ummm, I-I guess." Adam said, walking across the hall to DNA where most of his boxes were going.

"I was just thinking we could get to know each other, you know?" She asked as they walked toward A/V and Trace.

"Yeah, I guess, but you wanna come to my place? I don't really like big places." He admitted, setting the last of his boxes in the Trace lab as she walked towards A/V.

"O-okay." Haylen stuttered out.

"Cool. So, I'll meet you in the locker room in 20?" He asked.

"Yeah. See you there." She said, leaving Adam to his own thoughts as she practically ran to Stella's office. "Stella?!" She said, looking into the office.

Stella beckoned in the young blonde, a smirk on her face. "So?" She asked, gesturing for Haylen to sit.

"I asked him if he wanted to go out for pizza and beer and he invited me over. I said yes. Should I have said yes? Oh God, I shouldn't have." Haylen's eyes were wide with fear.

"Haylen, your hair's gonna frizz if you overthink this. Why do you think you said yes?" Stella asked.

"Because he's sweet and kind and timid and I want to know what's under the surface and see if I can break through it. Help him. I can see the fear in his eyes." Haylen admitted. She wrung her hands together as butterflies settled in her stomach.

"Haylen. Don't push, first off. He's had a hard life. And second, you'll be fine. Go to his place and let it play out. But don't forget, don't push. He'll tell you his story when he's ready." Stella said.

"Thank you Stella. Thank you so much." Haylen said as she walked out of the office.

Danny and Sheldon peeked their heads into Stella's office.

"Mother still knows best." Sheldon said as Haylen walked down the stairs to the locker rooms.

"Damn! I really shouldn't bet against her." Danny said as he handed $20 to Sheldon.

"No, you shouldn't." Stella said looking at the pair. "Now shoo!" She said, starting to stand up.

"I'm outta here!" Sheldon said, racing towards his office.

"Now that's not fair!" Danny said as he walked as fast as possible with his cane.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: *bites lip* And? Do you like it? Should I keep writing? Yes? No? I want to know!!!!!!

Kisses and $20

~Sarah~


End file.
